


The Gift of Misunderstanding

by Alfreds_Mustache



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Freddie Mercury does Aziraphale's bidding, Freddie Mercury is alluded to and mentioned briefly, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Queen's "A Night at the Opera", Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreds_Mustache/pseuds/Alfreds_Mustache
Summary: Aziraphale inspires Queen to write an album about he and Crowley’s time together throughout the centuries. This is Crowley's reaction and Aziraphale's subsequent misinterpretation of it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Gift of Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. All rights go to Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett.

_...Death on two legs _

_ You’re tearing me apart… _

“Angel-- you’re telling me that  _ you  _ wrote this?”

“Hmn? Oh, goodness, no.”

“But this is just so…  _ so _ …”

_...I’ll be lazing on a Sunday _

_ Lazing on a Sunday _

_ Lazing on a Sunday afternoon… _

“Though, I might have, er, ‘persuaded’ a certain Mr. Queen with a tad bit of… Heavenly inspiration.”

“Mercury. It’s...Mercury. How do you not know this?”

_... I’m in love with my car _

_ Gotta feel for my automobile… _

“Why are we changing the subject to planets?”

_...Ooh you’re my best friend that I’ve ever had _

_ I’ve been with you such a long time… _

“...Nevermind. Just… Nevermind.”

“Do you not like it?”

_...You call me up and treat me like a dog… _

“What? No, I--”

“It’s quite alright, Dear. I- I understand.”

_...Don’t you hear my call though you’re many years away _

_ Don’t you hear me calling you… _

“Angel--”

“I just thought… well, I’m not sure  _ what  _ I was thinking--”

_...A man who cried for a love gone stale _

_ And ice cold hearts of charity bare… _

“Angel, for Heaven’s sake--”

“No, Crowley, I-I made a mistake and I--”

_...Love of my life, you’ve hurt me _

_ You’ve broken my heart and now you leave me… _

“Bless it, just listen--!”

“I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have--”

“Aziraphale!”

“What? Tell me, Crowley, what do you want from me? Honestly, I don’t--”

“Honestly? Honestly _ shut up _ , Zira.”

_...Take care of those you call your own _

_ And keep good company… _

“Excuse me?”

“I said:  _ shut  _ the bloody Heaven  _ up _ .”

“I know we’ve had our differences, but this is just--”

“I love you.”

_...Seaside whenever you stroll along with me _

_ I’m merely contemplating what you feel inside… _

“Well- I. Ahem. That is- I, well I...I love you too.”

_...You’re my sunshine and I want you to know _

_ That my feelings are true… _

“And--er...thank you.”

“Goodness, Dear, whatever for?”

_...I really love you _

_ You’re my best friend… _

“For  _ everything _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to include at least one line from every song in the album "A Night at the Opera".
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
